Imaginary Friend
by 0308benedictio
Summary: a ChanBaek flash fic; under 1k words. Tak tergantikan? Baekhyun sempat memercayaianya untuk beberapa saat sebelum Chanyel mulai melupakannya.


**Imaginary Friend**

* * *

 **Cast:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

 **Pairing:** ChanBaek

 **Length:** One shoot

 **Genre:** BL/yaoi/boyxboy, romance, slice of life, au

 **Warning:** typo, bahasa non baku

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol adalah anak lelaki bertubuh tambun yang tak banyak bicara, tak memiliki teman, dan memiliki kesulitan dalam berkomunikasi. Ia harus menjalani masa taman kanak-kanak setahun lebih lama dari anak-anak sebayanya. Bukan karena umurnya yang terlalu muda untuk melanjutkan ke sekolah dasar, melainkan ia masih tak sanggup mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan dan apa yang ia tak suka. Ia hanya bisa menunjuk dan berteriak jika menginginkan sesuatu dan menangis jika ada hal yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Bukan bisu, Chanyeol hanya mengelami speech delayed.

Oleh karena itu, ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat utuh pertamanya pada awal tahun ke-3nya di taman kanak-kanak, orang tua Chanyeol tak bisa lebih bahagia. Kalimat itu bukan tentang makanan, mainan, atau kalimat dasar berbau ibu dan ayah. Melainkan suatu kalimat yang mengenalkan seseorang.

"Baekhyun, temanku bernama Baekhyun." Katanya saat itu.

Awalnya ibu Chanyeol mengira jika sosok Baekhyun adalah anak yang dikenal Chanyeol di sekolah. Namun setelah bertanya ke semua staff dan guru, tak ada satu pun anak bernama Baekhyun yang bersekolah disana. Terlebih lagi, ibu Chanyeol tak mengingat bahwa ia pernah memiliki tetangga yang mempunyai anak bernama Baekhyun. Hingga pada suatu hari Chanyeol berkata bahwa Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang tinggal di dalam lemari pakaiannya.

"Ibu, Baekhyun baru saja mengajariku menulis! Lihat!" seru Chanyeol girang sembari menunjukkan keterampilan menulisnya.

Dengan itu biasanya ibu Chanyeol akan memsang raut khawatir di wajahnya dan memberikan tatapan kepada sang suami apakah benar Chanyeol tidak mengalami gangguan jiwa. Tapi lelaki paruh baya dengan kaca mata tebal yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya itu akan dengan santai menjawab bahwa Chanyeol hanyalah seorang anak-anak yang wajar saja jika ia memiliki imajinasi yang sangat luas.

Aku mengetahui semuanya. Ya, karena aku adalah Byun Baekhyun, teman imajinasi Chanyeol. Aku sudah mengikuti anak lelaki itu bahkan sebelum ia sadar akan keberadaanku. Memandanginya yang kesepian dan terluka. Ribuan kali aku mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya tapi seperti biasa, Chanyeol tak pernah sanggup mengucapkan kalimat utuh yang baik untuk menanggapi perkataanku.

Setiap malam aku selalu menemani Chanyeol belajar membaca dan menulis, bermain atau bahkan menceritakan kisah-kisah dongen pengantar tidur untuk anak itu. Hari demi hari kuhabiskan bersamanya, melihat ia masuk ke sekolah dasar, melihat ia tumbuh dan melihat Chanyeol kini mulai memiliki beberapa teman baru.

Hingga pada suatu ketika Chanyeol mulai memasuki sekolah menengah. Perut tambunnya yang menggemaskan perlahan menghilang dan tulang-tulang kakinya mulai tumbuh dengan cepat. Masa pubertas telah merubah Chanyeolku yang menggemaskan menjadi sosok maskulin yang perlahan mulai menuai popularitas di sekolah.

Saat itulah aku membenci masa pubertas yang nyatanya hanya terjadi pada Chanyeol, namun tidak padaku.

Keadaan diperparah ketika aku mulai merasa cemburu, cemburu karena kini Chanyeol memiliki teman, banyak sekali teman. Setiap malam ia selalu menceritakan teman-temannya padaku tapi tak pernah sekalipun aku mendengar Chanyeol menceritakanku pada teman-temannya. Mungkin untuk berharap Chanyeol menganggapku sebagai sesuatu yang nyata adalah impian yang terlalu mewah bagiku.

Hari terus berganti dan kini aku menyadari bahwa Chanyeol semakin jarang mengajakku berbicara lagi. Tak ada lagi cerita hingga larut malam dan belajar bersama. Chanyeol bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri tanpa bantuanku sekarang. Dan disinilah aku, di balik pintu lemari kayu yang dingin, berharap Chanyeol sekali saja ingin kembali berbagi cerita bersamaku.

.

.

"Baekki."

Aku mendengan Chanyeol memanggilku. Aku ingin menangis karena rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak Chanyeol memanggil namaku untuk terakhir kali.

Lelaki tinggi itu membuka pintu lemari kayu tuanya. Aku duduk tepat didalam lemari sambil memeluk kedua lututku. Tapi kini Chanyeol bahkan kesulitan untuk mengetahui dimana posisiku.

"Bisakah kau keluar sekarang?" katanya lagi. Aku bisa melihat dari sorot matanya bahwa ia memiliki sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk disampaikan padaku.

Aku berhambur keluar memeluknya. Badanku yang terlampau kecil membuatnya terlihat seolah ia sedang memeluk adik kecilnya. Aku selalu ingin melihat proyeksi bayangan itu di depan cermin, bagaimana jika aku di sandingkan dengan Chanyeol, tapi sekali lagi; bahkan cermin tak bisa menangkap keberadaanku.

Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dalam beberapa bulan ia akan pindah ke luar kota. Ia akan melanjutkan studinya di salah satu Universitas di ibu kota. Aku menangis malam itu, benar-benar menangis.

"Kau akan segera melupakanku, benar kan?"

Chanyeol tertawa, mengusap rambutku dengan sayang sambil berkata, "Bagaimana mungkin? Kau sahabatku Baek, bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu? Kau tak akan pernah tergantikan."

Tak tergantikan? Aku sempat memercayai kata-kata itu untuk beberapa saat.

Karena kini tahun-tahun telah berlalu. Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi sosok dewasa yang sangat menakjubkan. Tampan, cerdas dan diidolakan semua orang. Semula ia akan mengunjungi rumah ini seminggu sekali, menyempat beberapa menit untuk menyapaku. Tapi kini, ia jarang, sangat jarang berkunjung. Bahkan di natal tahun lalu Chanyeol menghabiskannya bersama teman-temannya di ibu kota.

Saat ini adalah malam tahun baru. Seharusnya Chanyeol datang sore tadi, tapi ia justru datang ketika matahari hampir terbit. Ia datang dan seketika itu pula ia tertidur, ia terlalu lelah untuk bercengkrama bersama kedua orang tuanya apalagi untuk sekedar mengingatku.

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang bahwa aku tak akan tergantikan?" kataku sembari membelai rambutnya, dadanya, kemudian jemarinya yang kini tersemat sebuah cincin indah di jari manisnya. Ya, Chanyeol akan menikah tahun ini.

Aku tersenyum. Memandangi wajah lelahnya yang juga terlihat damai dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Tapi untuk selamanya, bagiku, kau tak akan tergantikan." Kupeluk tubuhnya untuk yang terakhir kali dan mencuri kecupan kecil dari bibir laki-laki itu; sesuatu yang sudah lama selalu aku idam-idamkan.

"Aku hanyalah teman imajinasimu. Kau akan segera melupakanku, atau mungkin sudah? Tapi tak apa. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena kau telah menerima keberadaan. Selamat tinggal sahabatku dan cintaku, Park Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

* * *

 **an:  
** cuma selingan aja, semoga kalian suka hehe I prepare for a sequel for this fic ^^ tergantung respon ...

anyway thankyou yang sudah mampir xoxo


End file.
